ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Rexion
"I heard you forgot this dude...trust me it's not an easy thing to get this sword here all the way from Nanjing." ''-'Rexion; after fetching the Sharpened Wing for Arturios. ''"It was said that he who held the Light of Haste was the other entity to be in all places...at all times..."'' ''-'description of Rexion in the Memoirs of Jacintus. Appearance Rexion is angel so he has an almost perfect face(which only Chrxion has seen), he wears silver clothes/armor, his helm is shaped like a hawk's/falcon's head. He has a sash on the waist that comes very handy and his legs are covered by some sort of metal found only in Earthrealm(their plane where angels and demons are a very common site for humans). In his arms there are gauntlets that extend into blades about a foot and a half long, he also has white hair. Biography and Story Rexion's real name was Prima Xion, it was given by his father Mithral. He was the rebel kind of son, and he dragged his brother with him. He went to the Knight Academy instead of what his father told him, Mithral wanted him to continue his legacy as a Time Keeper; instead, he followed his friends to the academy and his brother Chrxion went along. He even denounced Mithral as his father and was imprisoned for a couple of days after the academy wished him free. He trained alongside Azriath, Arturios and Cervantes including his brother. They even slept in the same bunker, one night Rexion wasn't able to sleep. He keept complaining about his right leg. Azriath then explains that his Light was coming out; to their amazement Rexion was gone even before Azriath could finish. After a few seconds he was halted, a voice spoke to him and told him of his Light. He was gifted with the power of Godspeed, one of the abilities of the Absolute one. When the voice disappeared, he was in the boundary of their plane; he returned to the academy and explain all that has happened. In the Wing's War, he was a Candlelight Knight. He managed to take out the Shinrek regiment all on his own, after defeating Balmontes, he proceeded to Ponthus Ferum to aide his friends. When Azriath was exiled he gave up his wings along with the others and joined him on Earth,there by the grace of Gilgamesh, they formed the 5 Pillars which after a few years changed into the Endless Wanderers when Maverick,son of Gilgamesh, joins them. Personality He's the comedian of the group, he's the classic joker and sarcastic one. His favorite has got to be pranking Arturios and Cervantes. He even gets angry when someone makes fun or insults Arturios or Cervantes. He's very free spirited but his ties to his friends and all their experiences forces him to stay. When they disbanded to be normal in Earth, he opted to stay in Egypt; this would explain his free spiritedness because the desert is a vast deserted land where he is free to do as he wishes. He also has a soft side, when an android named Natalia came his way. She was rigged up with and anti-matter bomb and Rexion did all he can to save her but to no avail. All he had left was Natalia's hankerchief which he grabbed from her when herald sent her to space. He wouldn't take her far away so they opted for Herald to do the job. Powers, Weapons and Abilities Powers and Abilities His is the Godspeed or in wiseman terms, to be in all places at all times. Even faster that Kid Flash if he wished to,but due to their plane transferal, his abilities dropped to like that of Kid Flash, he also posses the power to manipulate wind. He is also a potential sorcerer and has vast magical capabilities. He has half or near Kryptonian aspects and is an immortal like the other Wanderers as well. He also has force projection in the color of blue much like Starfire's, the only difference is that it's always in a spiral motion. Weapons 'Mirage Claws - '''these are the blades in his gaunlets that is like Azriath's ninjatous and all other World Shapers. The Mirage Claws can cut the air and send it right towards the direction it was sliced, the wave can also cut through Earthly steel with ease. He can also project force through the Claws for a wider range. '''Rose Petals - '''is the combination of The Light of Haste and the Mirage Claws. It is made up of 6 handleless blades that rexion utilizes with his mind, they obey his every command in the finest detail. He can also join 3 of them to form a big shuriken which can be thrown at the enemy; while using the Rose Petals, Rexion is deprived of force projection. Weaknesses Rexion is claustraphobic, he cant stand dungeons , sewers and small tombs; fight him in a 16 sq meter room and you have the field advantage. He can also be wounded by any World Shaper and he's easily weakened by constant barages to the lower part of the body. His greatest weakness is if anyone can stop him in Godspeed because if you do, you just defeated Rexion. Quotes #"Hey canned brain...for your info these are my mindless interns...Uuummm what does that even mean dude?" #"OOHH man ''shikabaliwapwap!!! #"Well if you can travel a few hundred times faster than the speed of light i guess you'd be bored too...(Arturios gives '''THE '''look)...but then again, who am I to complain, right?" Trivias *He only normally uses Lightspeed coz Godspeed is prohibited in such small planes and his transfer of planes leesen that too, but if he is in the cosmos, he could travel around it in a couple of hours and maybe even have a couple of alien's autographs. *All I can think of for a themesong is Life is a Highway.(can anyone else think of something) Category:Characters Category:Endless Wanderers Category:Male